


Movie Night Shenanigans

by Enonimouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, Aged-Up Character(s), But I don't plan so that number is subject to changes, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, I'll have to think about it, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Right now I expect roughly 5 chapters, Simon & Garfunkel Inspired, Sneaky Alya, There might be a reveal later on..., Wake up little susie, We see what you did there, they are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonimouse/pseuds/Enonimouse
Summary: Marinette is stressed so she suggests they have a movie night to relax. Adrien ends up hosting. Alya and Nino find a reason to bail (and leave Marinette & Adrien alone for the night). Shenanigans ensue.I am very new to fic writing. Be kind to me. But also I was lucky enough to have a beta in Kaoriandyoshi1 (tumblr). I'm also the kind of writer who does NOT plan. I know, I know, not the best of ideas, but I cannot help it. Planning it out is boring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Movie Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this fic because I was listening to some Simon & Garfunkel and then Wake Up Little Susie came on and I couldn't resist. Also I saw someone say that it is Adrienette April. I didn't realize there were so many Miraculous themed months seeing as we just said goodbye to Marinette March. Anyways, I am really bad at akuma names so in tribute to a fic I am obsessed with - Baby Boom by Shawnacannon I riffed off her akuma's name and ended up with a Cinderella themed akuma somehow... Connect with me on Tumblr at Enonimouse.tumblr.com for more Miraculous content among some other awesome tv shows & books!

Adrien got out of the car and it sped away taking the air conditioning with it. He spotted Alya talking to Marinette near the doors to school. Other students were gathered in similar groups chatting happily before class. A light breeze tousled his hair a bit but did almost nothing to relieve the heat already thick in the morning air. With a smile on his face, he raced up the front steps, eager to join what looked like a rather lively conversation. From Adrien’s vantage point, he could see Alya grinning from ear to ear before striking a silly pose. One arm straight out in front of her giving Marinette a thumbs up - the other resting on her hip which was jutting to the other side. She had one eye closed, frozen mid wink and her mouth was quirked into a sly grin. 

Unfortunately, when Adrien slid into a stop next to Marinette, the conversation ended abruptly. He briefly thought that his presence was the reason Marinette stopped talking mid-sentence; drawing conclusions from the way that Alya’s eyes had flicked over to his approaching form and Marinette’s spine stiffened before her words clipped off, but he brushed the thought aside. She probably just lost her train of thought. She glanced over to him - not meeting his eyes. Her ears were tinged pink and her face was flushed with heat. She had probably been outside for a while - maybe she walked to school. 

“Good Morning, Adrien” Alya greeted him, that sly smile returning to her face as she glanced at Marinette, expectantly. 

“Good Morning, Alya. Hi Marinette - you look great today!” Adrien stated because it was true and it needed to be said - no other reason than that. She was wearing an emerald green top with small shiny black beads covering the shoulders and thinning out as they got closer to a v neckline. A ruffled black skirt stopped just above her knees. She had finished off the outfit with a pair of simple black ballet flats and the silver heart-shaped locket he had given her as Chat Noir last Christmas. 

Inside the locket is a small folded note. He had decided to get her a special Christmas gift back in November when he had found her on her balcony having a panic attack. He had just finished fighting an akuma with Ladybug who was no more eager than usual to stay and talk after the battle. He was on his way back home when he spotted Marinette. She was sitting on the floor of her balcony with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her face buried. He could see her entire body shaking from the roof of a nearby building. When he approached, she looked up at him. She had tear tracks down her face and her eyes were puffy. 

When he had finally calmed her down enough for her to breathe deeper and speak. She told him that she was crazy stressed. She had so much on her shoulders - most of which he could guess at - exams, class representative duties, her design portfolio, among others - and some of which she refused to say. 

So when he went with Nathalie to the jewelers later that week - she had to pick up his father’s watch after it’s repair - and he spotted the silver locket with a small jade stone inset onto the front he had to buy it. Nathalie surprisingly didn’t take much convincing. She asked him if it was for a special girl to which he immediately replied ‘Yes’ and she seemed satisfied enough to hand him a bank card attached to his account. It wasn’t until later that evening that he realized that Nathalie thought it was for a _special_ girl. 

He then spent a whole month fretting over whose picture to put into the locket. He playfully toyed with the idea of putting his masked likeness into the locket but on second thought wasn't sure if that was pushing it after the whole Weredad debacle. He really wanted to put his favorite picture of Nino, Alya, Marinette, and himself but he couldn’t because he planned to give it to her as Chat Noir. That ruled out almost all of his options. For a moment he considered putting a picture of her parents, but then he realized he didn’t have one and couldn’t figure out how to get one without raising suspicions. He eventually settled on a small piece of paper with a quote by Jacques Cœur as a reminder that she could get through anything. “À vaillant coeur rien d’impossible.” (“For a valiant heart nothing is impossible.”) 

“T-Thank you, A-Adrien.” Marinette smiled, snapping him out of the memory. Her blush deepened as her blue eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. Adrien knew that Alya must have just been teasing Marinette about something to get her all flustered again. It had been almost a year since the last time Adrien had watched Marinette trip over her words. Actually, they’d grown to be quite close. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Adrien had been stopping by Marinette’s balcony as Chat Noir nearly every other night since early last year. He had started to feel like he was getting to know the whole Marinette. He already knew her sweet, compassionate, and smart side - and at night, on her balcony, he was getting to know her sassy and flirty side too. 

At that moment, Nino ran up from behind Alya, grabbing her protectively around the waist and hunching over to rest his chin on her shoulder all in one swift move. He blew a tuft of her reddish brown hair out of his face. “What’s up, dudes?”

Alya’s hands reflexively moved to rest on Nino’s arms. She looked at Marinette pointedly. “Oh not too much, Marinette here was just telling me that she has been dying for a movie night. Weren’t you, Mari?”

“Um, yeah - well sort of. It doesn’t have to be a movie night. I just have been so busy with school and racing around all night trying to - to find the right fabric, yes, for my latest designs - and I’ve been told by quite a few people that I need to set some time aside to have fun and I also thought that it would be a great way for us to all relax and take a break from studying.” 

“Sounds cool. I think I’m free for a movie night later this weekend - and man could I use one!” Nino stood up straight, keeping an arm wrapped around Alya’s waist. She sighed and leaned into him a little bit. Adrien wished he had someone who he was as comfortable around to hug and hold. A certain Lady in red came to mind, but he brushed the thought away quickly. Ladybug loved someone else. Not him after years of pining, he knew that was not going to happen. 

“That works for me - How about you, Adrien?” Alya inquired.

“Oh, well. I don’t think I have any photo shoots scheduled on Saturday evening. But I’d have to check with Nathalie first and get permission from Father.”

“Do you think he will let you go out with us?” Nino chimed in. Alya gave him a pointed look and Nino responded with a different look - but what those looks meant… no one outside of the duo themselves would really ever know. 

“Maybe.” Adrien sighed. “I don’t really know though. He has been keeping me to a strict school and photo shoot schedule these days. Nathalie says it’s because he is worried that I will be hurt in an Akuma attack. Not that Ladybug wouldn’t fix everything anyways but... Marinette - what about your place?”

“You’re super hot. I mean the room would be super hot - warm - like warmer than comfortable, all sweaty and stuff…” Marinette’s eyes glazed over for a bit as she trailed off, something that she did often around Adrien these days. One of Alya’s eyebrows arched high on her face and she cleared her throat. That seemed to do the trick as Marinette snapped back into reality and finished her explanation. 

“This weekend Papa and Maman are catering this huge wedding. They’ll be baking constantly trying to get all of the appetizers and the crazy wedding cake ready in time. So the whole apartment is going to be even more unbearably hot than it already is. Not to mention that the air conditioner is on its last legs and I have to make it last all summer!” Marinette explained with a hopeless look on her face.

Alya’s mouth quirked in thought. “And neither Nino’s or my place will work - too many kiddos running around. We wouldn’t be able to watch anything that wasn’t rated G…” Alya turned her searing gaze on Adrien. 

“Adrien, don’t you have a sweet home theater in your room? If your father is okay with it - maybe we could have movie night there?” Alya boldly suggested.

The other students outside had slowly been filing into the school building and there were only a few stragglers left behind. Adrien could feel a drop of sweat bead down his neck. “I could ask.” 

“We should head inside now or else Marinette will have to tell her maman that she was late again.” Alya chuckled, shaking her head at Marinette who seemed to once more be off in her own world.

Adrien was not going to let his mind wander to that Saturday. _If Father says yes - then he will get to spend a whole evening with Marinette…_ Adrien’s chest fluttered in anticipation. _But he probably will say no._ So, Adrien chastised himself, he shouldn’t get his hopes up about this weekend. 

Adrien slid into his seat in class and opened his notes. Best to focus on something else and distract himself from thinking about what could happen on Saturday if his father - by some miracle - said yes to the movie night.

**< ~~~***~~~>**

The next day had not gone well at all. It was unseasonably rainy that morning. He woke up exhausted after a late night patrol. When he got to class there was a pop quiz that he wasn’t prepared for. To top it all off, an Akuma broke out during lunch so Adrien ended up not eating at all. When he finally got home he found Nathalie waiting for him in the foyer as serious as ever, her tablet tucked underneath her arm.

“Adrien.” She greeted him. 

“Hi Nathalie.”

“I spoke with Monsieur Agreste about your request to have your friends over Saturday night.”

“Oh.” Adrien held out no hope. With the amount of luck he had been having today there was no way that his Father was okay with the idea.

“He has stipulations.” Nathalie began. “Your friends will leave before 10:30. You need to be able to wake up Sunday to study before your photo shoot.”

Adrien was soaring. He could not believe the words that just came out of Nathalie’s mouth. He was about to ask her if she had heard his father correctly but then decided to not push it. He thanked Nathalie and then went to his room to ‘practice’ piano for an hour.

Once the bedroom door shut, he immediately began to imagine all of the possibilities of that Saturday. He imagined Gorilla driving him over to the patisserie to pick up Marinette. “Mmmh. Marinette” Adrien sighed. He wondered what she would be wearing… something with more green and black he hoped. He could picture Alya and Nino cuddled up on the couch as he had seen it a few times before. 

“Will you stop that!” Plagg groaned. 

“Stop what?”

“Drifting off and going all googly eyed and stuff. You do enough of that when talking about Ladybug.”

“How do you know I wasn’t thinking about Ladybug?”

“Because you were moaning ‘Marinette’ - that’s the pig tailed girl, right? You in love with her too?” Plagg asked as he bit down on a wedge of Camembert. 

“No. She’s just a friend.” Adrien said with a soft smile. His green eyes twinkling. 

“Suree…” Plagg mumbled sarcastically. 

Adrien kept smiling as he sent out a text to Marinette. 

_Did your parents say it was okay that you come over for movie night?_

Almost immediately his phone buzzed her reply. _Yes - they said that they won’t need the extra help and that I should have fun._

_Awesome. If you want, we can swing by and pick you up._

_Sounds like a plan!_

**< ~~~***~~~>**

“Sorry, dude. I really thought I’d be free. But you don’t tell your girlfriend’s grandparents that you won’t have dinner with them because you already have plans with friends and you especially don't tell them that when they will only be in town for the weekend. Alya just found out today that they were coming and they want to have dinner with all of us..”

“Oh. Well - have fun. Maybe next time?” Adrien suggested, disappointment lightly evident in his voice. 

“Next time.” Nino assured him. 

**< ~~~***~~~>**

Despite Nino and Alya not being able to come - Adrien was not going to let a perfectly good opportunity to enjoy himself get away. It was just a few minutes before Adrien was set to pick Marinette up for the movie night. Adrien had showered after he got home from a fencing meet and he couldn’t decide what he wanted to wear. He eventually settled on a pair of black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt with colorful stripes across the chest. 

Gorilla knocked on the door and it pushed inward a bit. He grunted. 

Adrien rushed out to the car and slid into the back seat. His stomach was twisted in anticipation of the fun and relaxing movie night ahead. 

**< ~~~***~~~>**

The car pulled up to the patisserie and Adrien got out. He walked into the store and was greeted by Marinette’s big father. Adrien had met the man a few times - but ever since Marinette confessed her undying love for Chat Noir last year and subsequently when Adrien told her he was in love with Ladybug - well, Adrien was nervous around the large man. He had been akumatized into Weredad - an even bigger distorted version of his former self. Every other interaction Adrien had previously had with Marinette’s father was pleasant and he seemed like a big teddy bear most of the time. But there was no way that Adrien would forget the lengths that man would go through for Marinette. 

Today he towered over the counter wearing a white apron and a fair amount of flour. He greeted Adrien with a big smile. “Here to pick up Marinette for the movie night you all are having?” 

“Y-Yes, Mr. Dupain sir.” Adrien choked out, his throat going dry. “Um.. but it’ll just be Marinette and I - I hope that won’t be a problem. Alya’s grandparents are in town and they are taking her and Nino out to dinner instead.”

Marinette’s dad smiled like he was remembering an inside joke. “Call me Tom - and it’s no problem. I’m sure you two will have a lot of fun. Marinette’s just grabbing a few things upstairs. She should be down in a moment.” 

Adrien didn’t know what to say so he forced a smile and dug both of his hands into his pockets. 

Mr. Dupain - Tom - filled the silence. “So… what movies are you going to watch?”

Adrien could not believe that with all of his planning for tonight he hadn’t thought to consider what they would actually watch. “Um, I’m not sure. We’re going to decide when we get there, I guess.”

Just then Marinette came rushing out of the back yelling a ‘bye’ over her shoulder to her maman who was likely up in the apartment. 

“Home by 10.” Tom stated. Marinette leaned on her tiptoes and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and nodding. 

“I’ll be sure to have Gorilla give her a ride back here before 10, Mr. Dupa-- Tom. Besides, my father said we have to wrap it all up around then anyways. Well, we’d better get going...” 

“Have fun you two!” Tom boomed. 

And with that Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand - which she flinched at - not a good sign - and left the patisserie the bell above the door ringing in his ears. 

**< ~~~***~~~>**

He let go of her hand to open the car door for her. She slid into the backseat and he slid in next to her. 

“So Alya and Nino won’t be coming because…” Adrien began.

“I know.” Marinette said - a bit of an edge to her voice “Alya told me.” Marinette stared out the window lost in thought. Adrien fidgeted in his seat. Marinette seemed to be mad at him or at the very least unhappy that her best friend ditched their movie night plans. If the latter is the case, then he should do what he can to cheer her up. They can both still have a great time without Alya and Nino!

"So how was your morning?" Adrien ventured, attempting to settle the nerves in his stomach through conversation. 

"It was exhausting. Lots of bakery things to do." Marinette sighed.

"My morning was busy too. Did you hear about that akuma? Um, Fairy Godmother or something like that. Ladybug totally kicked some akuma butt. Not like Chat Noir. He just kept getting hit with pumpkins and glass shoes. " Adrien mirthfully chuckled. 

"That's not what I heard." Marinette smiled for the first time that night. "Chat Noir kept Fairy Godmother busy so Ladybug could think up a plan to deevilise the akuma. Ladybug wouldn't have been able to stop Fairy Godmother if it wasn't for Chat!" Marinette huffed out, with a sweet soft look in her eyes but nevertheless indignant that Adrien would think otherwise. 

Adrien felt heat rise in his cheeks. Marinette was seriously cool. She always knew what to say to make him feel like he wasn't useless. When Ladybug told him that she couldn't have defeated an Akuma without his help it felt more like she was trying to cheer him up rather than actually set him straight. It was nice to hear Marinette speak so fondly of his alter ego but even better that those words held a conviction in them to prove to anyone who challenged that Chat Noir was just as important as Ladybug herself.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.


End file.
